starshipsfandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Imperia
Galactic Imperia Galactic Imperia is a web-based massively multiplayer strategy online game made by Imperia Games. It doesn’t need any installation – it can be played from any computer as long as it has internet. Whether you are online or not, your empire collects resources and grows. Everything that you do is in real time. Galactic Imperia does not have turns or ticks, the action happens as it would in the real world. The world of Galactic Imperia takes place far in the distant future. Starting with a single planet you will have many ways of making your empire the mightiest in the galaxy. Fight your enemies alone, establish alliances and federations, wage wars, colonize and expand economically – it is all up to you. Thousands of real people will be opposing you in your conquest to the top. The goal is not only to get to the top but to stay there as well, while your foes are doing their best against you. Are you ready? There is only one way to find out! Features * No need for installation, just start the browser and play * Real time gameplay – no ticks, no turns * Compete against thousands of players from all over the world * Cooperate with thousands of players from all over the world * Incredibly realistic battle simulator * Deep and thoughtful game design, which continues to be interesting and thrilling even after many months of playing the game You are located on a planet. Your planet is in quadrant which is your living space. In this quadrant there are 25 planets that can be inhabited by you. Nobody can colonize them except you. This is your Galactic Empire. In the galaxy there are thousands player like you. No one can control foreign land or destroy your buildings and researches, You have Space Stations to defend your planet which can be damaged but cannot be destroyed after a siege. Game Goal The goal is it to make the most points and to dominate the world alone or with an alliance. There are many ways to do this, whether you chose war or peace is up to you. The points are made by evaluating all your properties – buildings, research and army. How To Play During the first couple of days you have to make sure your population multiplies without any timeouts. To do this you must build Habitats. Your first buildings should be 5-6 levels of Metal Mines. Put all of your workers on Metals in the beginning. Building some Genetic Engineering Labs is also good idea – the first 4-5 levels are cheap and will increase your workers growth by about 8 an hour. After you build your 5th level habitat build the first level of Space Stations. That will open the Research Station– research one level and 1 level Engineering. This is time to consider your strategy (recommended development of Medicine). Remember the Research Station decreases the price of all research and the Engineering decreases the price of all buildings. Until you gain some experience playing might be better to develop economically. That way even if something goes wrong you can recover. Best thing to do in your first week is to start colonizing planets. To do that you need to develop Terraforming. Fleet Remember: the fleet costs platinum to upkeep. The only way to save the upkeep is to put your army in Space Stations as garrison. If left in orbit it costs you platinum. If you send your fleet in attack, it requires x1.5 the normal amount platinum while space traveling. If you run out of platinum your fleet will start piling a deficit. While you have negative platinum you cannot move your army or build anything regardless if costs platinum or not. And one more thing – it doesn’t matter if a player is building 1 unit or 1000 – they are all going to get ready for the same amount of time , so never order 1 unit at a time – order as many as necessary and/or resources are available. Battle Types Raid attack – pillaging enemy population. That way you decrease opponents economy. Of course there is a cost for this genocide – you will lose reputation. Siege attack – attack enemy fortified positions to take his resources. How much you will take depends on how much cargo you can carry. . Space superiority – destroy enemy army to stop his raids over your planets or to lessen your attacks on his. Thanks Thank you playbbg.com for the review Category:Starships Universes